Gas turbine engine components are exposed to high temperature environments with an increasing demand for even higher temperatures. Economic and environmental concerns relating to the reduction of emissions and the increase of efficiency are driving the demand for higher gas turbine operating temperatures. In order to meet these demands, temperature capability of the components in hot sections such as blades, vanes, blade tracks, and combustor liners must be increased.
Ceramic matrix composites may be a candidate for inclusion in the hot sections where higher gas turbine engine operating temperatures are required. One benefit of ceramic matrix composite engine components is the high-temperature mechanical, physical, and chemical properties of the ceramic matrix composite components which allow the gas turbine engines to operate at higher temperatures than current engines.
To implement ceramic matrix composite components into gas turbine engines, the ceramic matrix composite components may be held in place by metallic structures. The metallic structures may interact chemically with the ceramic matrix composite at high temperatures when used over long durations. In some cases, the interaction of metallic structures and ceramic matrix composites supported thereon, may lead to degradation of the metallic structures.